1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic luminescence display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic luminescence display which includes an organic light-emitting layer of a large pixel formed by a deposition process and an organic light-emitting layer of a small pixel formed by a transfer process and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic luminescence display includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and organic layers interposed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. The organic layers include at least an emitting layer (EML) and may further include a hole injecting layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an electron transport layer (ETL) and an electron injecting layer (EIL). In the organic luminescence display, holes and electrons generated by the pixel electrode and the common electrode may combine in an organic layer, particularly, in the EML to form excitons. When an energy level of the excitons changes from an excited state to a ground state, the EML may emit light of a color corresponding to the changed energy level.
In order to realize a full-color organic luminescence display, it is required to pattern the above organic layer. To pattern the organic layer, a deposition method using a fine metal mask (FMM) or a transfer method (i.e., a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method) using a laser may be utilized. The deposition method using the FMM is a contemporary method that has been used and ensures high efficiency and stability. With the transfer method using the laser, fine patterns can be formed easily.
Recently, the size of a pattern into which the organic layer is patterned has been reduced in order to obtain a high-resolution organic luminescence display. Accordingly, it has become difficult to manufacture an FMM including an opening that corresponds to the pattern. Even if the FMM can be manufactured, the opening of the FMM may be clogged immediately after the initiation of a deposition process.